Reference is made to my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/320,754, which was filed on Feb. 5, 2009 and entitled “System and method for geothermal conduit loop in-ground installation and soil penetrating head therefor”. In that application I describe the construction of a soil penetrating head of various configuration which is driven into the soil and simultaneously draws a conduit loop. The soil penetrating head and conduit loop remain in the soil after it is driven thereinto by a force transmitting shaft, such as driven by a drill or a percussion apparatus. This method of disposing conduit loops into the ground greatly facilitates the installation of the loop in soil and reduces costs considerably.
The soil penetrating plate which is described in this application further simplifies the installation of the conduit loops and further reduces cost. The soil penetrating plate assembly is an improvement of the soil penetrating head described in my above-referenced application.